Zerbrich nicht!
by KathlynR
Summary: Peter Pettrigrew entführt Harry in dem Alter von 1 Jahr und bringt ihn zu seinem Meister. Dieser nimmt Harry bei sich auf und erzieht ihn zu seinem Erben. Wie Harrys Kindheit aussieht und ob er sien Eltern je wiedersehen wird, könnt ihr hier lesen.


Es war in einer regnerischen Oktobernacht als eine dickliche, kleine Person durch die Straßen und Gassen von Godric´s Hollow eilte, darauf bedacht von niemandem bemerkt zu werden.

Diese Person lief zielstrebig auf ein Haus am Rande der Stadt zu. Das Haus in dem James und Lily Potter zusammen mit ihrem Sohn Harry lebten.

Die Gedanken der Person huschte zu den letzten Wochen und dem Grund, weshalb er jetzt hier vor dem Haus seiner - nun ehemaligen - Freunde stand.

James und Lily hatten überlegt, ob sie _ihn _als Geheimniswahrer nehmen wollten, hatten sich aber im letzten Moment dagegen entschiden und doch Sirius genommen.

_"Entführe den Potter-Jungen unverletzt und bringe ihn zu mir, ohne das seine Eltern es bemerken.", _war der Befehl seines Meisters auf diesen Umstand gewesen.

Im großen und ganzen war dies besser als die Alternative, das Sirius zu Tode gefoltert werden würde bis er James und Lily verraten würde - und das würde er - und der Dunkle Lord alle Potters

umbringen würde.

So starb nur Harry und James, Lily und Sirius konnten leben. Ein Leben für drei.

James und Lily würde über den Tod ihres Kindes hinwegkommen, sie würden neue Kinder bekommen. Er wusste, das ihnen dies schwer fallen würde, doch war es besser als das sie sterben

würden.

Dies jedenfalls redete er sich ein.

Langsam und vorsichtig, darauf bedacht, niemanden der Schlafenden zu wecken, stieg er die Treppe zu Harrys Kinderzimmer hoch. Sanft schwang die Tür zu dem bunt eingerichtetem Zimmer auf.

Jetzt noch vorsichtiger als ohnehin schon trat er auf das Kinderbett zu, das in der Mitte des Raumes stand . Nun durfte Harry auf gar keinen Fall aufwachen.

Er zog den Zauberstand und richtete ihn auf den kleinen, schlafenden Jungen.

Eigentlich wollte er den Jungen mit einem Schockzauber belegen, aber so wie der kleine, auf den er auch schon aufgepasst hatte, darlag, mit zwei Fingern im Mund und das kleine Gesicht so friedlich,

nicht ahnend was gleich geschehen würde ... da konnte er es nicht.

Ein Schockzauber auf ein Kleinkind zu verwenden, konnte Schäden hervorrufen, wenn der Körper des Kindes nicht stark genug war.

Also murmelte er nur leise _"Muffliato" _in Richtung Tür, sodass weder James noch Lily etwas hören würden.

Dann hob er den Jungen vorsichtig hoch und nahm ihn in die Arme.

Dieser öffnete langsam und blinzelnd die Augen und blickte ihn an. "Woormy", nuschelte der Kleine, kuschelte sich in seine Arme und schloss die Augen wieder. Kurz darauf war er eingeschlafen.

Er schluckte schwer und schloss für eine Moment die Augen. _Für Lily und James_, dachte er, atmete noch einmal tief durch und verließ das Zimmer, ging an dem Schlafzimmer von James und Lily

vorbei.

Er schloss leise die Haustür hinter sich und lief eilig durch den Garten der Potters. Kaum das er die Schutzzauber und damit den Apparierschutz hinter sich gelassen hatte, apperierte er nach Riddle

Manor ohne das jemand die kleine Gestalt bemerkt hätte.

Nach ein paar Sekunden Übelkeit tauchte er in einer großen düsteren Eingangshalle auf.

Ein paar Todesser, die in der Halle standen und offenbar auf Befehle warteten, blickten auf als er ankam, bevor ihre Blick an dem Bündel in seinen Armen hingen blieb, denn sie sofort mit Blicken

erdolchten.

Zum Glück war Harry nicht durch das Apparieren aufgewacht. Zügig durchschritt er die Eingangshalle auf eine Tür zu seiner linken zu, hinter der sich der Thronsaal Voldemorts` verbag.

"Es tut mir leid, Harry", murmelte er noch einmal unhörbar, bevor er die Türen öffnete und durch einen improvisierten Gang auf den Dunklen Lord zuging, der wie üblich auf seinem Thron saß und ihm entgegenblickte.

Vor seinem Meister angekommen verbeugte er sich, mit Harry auf seinen Armen, tief.

"Ist alles nach Plan gelaufen?", hörte er die zischende Stimme Voldemorts`

"Ja, Mylord. Die Potters haben geschlafen und nichts mitbekommen. Niemand hat mich gesehen und Harry ist hier."

Bei Letzerem streckte er seine Arme, in denen Harry lag ein wenig vor, sodass der Dunkle Lord einen Blick auf ihn werfen konnte.

"Gut gemacht. Ich werde dich später reichlich belohnen. Nun gib mir das Kind"

"Ja, Mylord", murmelte er unterwürfig und schritt langsam auf seinen Meister zu und legte Harry in seine ausgestreckten Arme.

_Der weiß, wie man ein Kind hält?_, war alles was er denken konnte, bevor er ein paar Schritte zurücktrat.

"Nun geh, Wurmschwanz", sagte der Dunkle Lord leise und er drehte sich mit einem letztem Blick zu Harry um und verließ eiligen Schrittes den Trohnsaal.

In der Eingangshalle angekommen apparierte er einfach, ohne sich um die Blicke der anderen Todesser zu kümmern, zu sich nach Hause, wo er auf einem seiner alten Sofas zusammensackte.

_Es ist das Richtige gewesen_, versuchte er sich einzureden.

_Oder?_

Lily wachte an einem frühen Oktobermorgen auf, ohne zu wissen das sich ihr Leben von nun an komplett ändern sollte. Und das nicht immer zum Guten.

James neben ihr schlief noch selig. Lily drehte sich auf die Seite und betrachtete ihren Mann durch halb geschlossenen Augenlidern.

Mit ihrer Hand fuhr sie sanft James` Geschichtszüge nach, bis er verschlafen die Augen öffnete und sie blinzelnd ansah.

"Morgen", nuschelte er verschlafen, bevor er sich mit einem Ruck aufsetzte.

"Guten Morgen", lächelte sie zurück und setzte sich langsamer als James im Bett auf.

James warf einen Blick auf den kleinen, schwarzen Wecker mit den roten Leuchtzahlen, bevor er stirnrunzelnd fragte: "Ist Harry schon auf? Es ist schon acht Uhr! Er weckt uns doch sonst so früh?"

Nun schaute auch Lily auf den Wecker.

"Er will bestimmt auch mal ausschlafen.", erwiderte Lily geistesabwesend. Eine unheilvolle Vorahnung stieg in ihr hoch.

"Aber ich sehe mal kurz nach", fügte sie deshalb hinzu.

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten schnappte sie sich ihren Morgenmantel und zog ihn im laufen über.

Sie wusste selbst nicht, warum sie so schnell lief, sie hatte einfach ein total schlechtes Gefühl.

Als sie auf den Flur zu Harrys Zimmer betrat weiteten sich ihre Augen panisch und sie schluckte schwer, bevor sie sich aus ihrer Erstarrung riss und mit einem Schrei auf das Zimmer ihres Sohnes

zu lief.

_Warum ist seine Tür auf? Warum ist sie auf? Harry kann doch noch gar nicht aus seinem Bettchen! Wer hat die Tür aufgemacht?_. All diese Fragen kreisten in Lilys Kopf umher, als sie die Tür gänzlich aufstieß.

Alles war ruhig. Zu ruhig. Mit angehaltenem Atem trat sie zu dem Bett ihres Sohnes und brach ein paar Sekunden später schreiend zusammen.

Sie wusste nicht was sie schrie. Sie wusste nichts mehr, als das ihr Kind weg war. Vielleicht tot.

Bald hörte sie James Stimme durch den Nebel von Schmerz, Verzweiflung und Selbsthass dringen.

"Lily! Lily! Was ist los mit dir? Was ist geschehen?!", auch in seiner Stimme lag Angst, aber Angst um sie erkannte Lily. Er hatte nicht in Harrys Bett gesehen. Oder er hatte angenommen, sie hätte ihn

schon ins Wohnzimmer gebracht.

"Er ist weg. Harry ist weg.", aufeinmal konnte sie nur noch flüstern.

Ich sehe die erschreckende Erkenntniss in James Augen, als er mich auf einmal abrupt loslässt - mir ist nicht einmal aufgefallen, das er mich festgehalten hat - und sich mit erhobendem Zauberstab

umdreht.

Aber ich weiß, es ist zu spät. Wer auch immer unser Kind mitgenommen hat, er ist weg. Er hat ihn zu Voldemort gebracht, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Ich weiß nicht, woher ich diese Sicherheit nehme,

aber sie ist da. Vielleicht mein berühmter Mutterinstinkt.

"Es ist zu spät. Sie sind weg. Und Harry haben sie mitgenommen. Zu Voldemort.", hauche ich bevor ich schluchzend zusammenbreche.

Ich spüre James an meiner Seite und zusammen kommt die Erkenntnis nun richtig zu uns durch.

_Harry ist weg._

_Wir werden ihn vermutlich niemals wiedersehen._

_Und wir sind verraten worden._

Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts, stand mit erhobenem Zauberstab in dem kleinem, verlassendem Zimmer Harry Potters`.

James und Lily waren heute morgen in sein Büro in Hogwarts gestürzt -Lily total verweint und zerzaust, während James irgendwie gefühllos wirkte- und hatten ihm erzählt, das ihr Sohn Harry verschwunden war.

Wie dies trotz den Schutzzaubern, die extra für Harrys Sicherheit in das Haus in dem er nun stand eingebaut waren, möglich war, wollte er nun herausfinden.

Die Zauber waren alle noch intakt. Wäre der Fidilus-Zauber gebrochen worden, hätte er dies bemerkt, doch dieser schien sowie alle anderen Zauber noch wirkbar zu sein.

Das hieß, das ein engster Vertrauter der Potters Harry entführt hatte.

Albus überprufte gerade magische Spuren in dem Zimmer, die nicht von Lily oder James stammten und erst vor kurzer Zeit ausgeführt worden waren.

Bald würde er auch fündig. Jemand hatte letzte Nacht einen _Muffliato _in diesem Zimmer ausgesprochen. Wahrscheinlich damit weder James noch Lily wach geworden wären, hätte Harry Geräusche gemacht.

Bei genauerem Überprüfen der magischen Spur konnte er diese auch zuordnen. Auf einen bestimmten Zauberstab und damit auf eine ihm bekannte Person.

Albus schloss kurz seine Augen. Nun wussten sie, wer der Spion in ihren Reihen war. Schade, das sie dies zu spät herausgefunden hatten. Harry war fort, der einzige Mensch, der -laut der

Prophezeiung- eine Chance gegen Voldemort haben würde.

Da diesem der Anfang der Prophezeiung bekannt war, zweifelte Albus nicht daran, das Harry nun tot war. Voldemort hatte ihn mit beinahe 100% Sicherheit getötet.

Albus schritt langsam die Treppe hinunter in Richtung Wohnzimmer, wo Lily und James auf ihn und die Ergebnisse seiner Überprüfung warteten.

Er betrat das gemütliche Wohnzimmer und sah Lily und James sofort. Lily lag weinend in James Armen, dem ebenfalls Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

Albus räusperte sich leise. Sofort richteten sie sich auf und blickten ihn an.

"Und? Was hast du herausgefunden, Albus?", fragte Lily mit gebrochener Stimme.

"In dem Zimmer ist kein Todesfluch oder anderer schwarzmagischer Fluch verwendet worden. Der einzige Zauber, den ich finden konnte, der gestern ausgesprochen wurde und nicht von euch kam,

war der _Muffliato. _Vermutlich wurde dieser angewandt damit ihr nichts mitbekommt.

Ich habe die magische Spur, die dieser Zauber hinterlassen hat, überprüft und bin zu dem Ergebniss gekommen, das der Zauber von Peter Pettigrew ausgesprochen wurde."

"P-Peter? Warum sollte Peter-. Er hat doch nicht-", James ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen und schaute Albus mit einem geschockten und ungläubigem Gesichtsausdruck an.

"Wie wir schon seit einer geraumen Zeitspanne wissen, ist ein Spion in unseren Reihen. Ein Spion der besonders engen Kontakt zu euch hat. Ich weiß, das ihr Remus Lupin dahinter vermutet hattet,

aber ich denke, das Peter Pettigrew derjenige war, der euch ausspioniert hat."

James ließ Lily, die ihn mit verquollen Augen musterte, abrupt los und verließ ohne ein weiters Wort das Wohnzimmer.

Er hörte Lily noch fragen: "Wie konnte das passieren?" dann trat er aus dem Flur nach drauße hinter die Appariergrenze und konzentrierte sich auf die Wohnung Peters` ehe er sich auf der Stelle

drehte.

James tauchte in einer leicht schäbigen, kleinen Wohnung wieder auf.

"Peter!", rief er laut in den Raum.

Keine Antwort.

James sah sich in der Wohnung um und zum ersten Mal seit er angekommen war, fiel ihm auf das diese Wohnung leer wirkte. Verlassen ...

Er ging langsamen Schrittes in das angrenzende Schlafzimmer. Auch dort war alles verlassen.

Er riss Peters Schrank auf. Leer ...

Peter war verschwunden. Freiwillig. Kein Todesser ließ seine Gefangenen ihr Hab und Gut mitnehmen.

Peter hatte sie tatsächlich verraten.

Tom Vorlost Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort oder auch Du-weißt-schon-wer saß an einem kleinen Gitterbettchen und schaute gedankenverloren die kleine Gestalt vor sich an.

Das Baby hatte seine grünen Augen geschlossen und sich zwei Finger in den Mund gesteckt, während ihm ein paar einer strubeligen schwarzen Haare in die Stirn fielen.

Unwillkürlich streckte er seine Hand aus und strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Harry öffnete die Augen und blickte ihn verschlafen, aber vertrauensvoll an.

"Daady?", fragte er mit seiner hoch klingenden Stimme. Er setzte sich im Bett auf.

Nachdenklich blickte Voldemort den Jungen an. Und in diesem Moment als das kleine Kind, welches er eigentlich vernichten sollte, seine Hand ausstreckte und mit seinen winzigen Finger versucht seine Hand zu umfassen beschloss er etwas das die Welt verändern sollte.

Er wollte das Kind als Erben großziehen.

Dafür sorgen das die Macht, die das Kind offenbar in sich trug, nicht gegen ihn sondern gegen den Orden gerichtet werden würde.

Er selbst konnte sich natürlich nicht um ein Kleinkind kümmern, aber Pettigrew kannte den Jungen. Seine Nützlichkeit war nun sowieso vorbei, da Dumbledore sicher herausfinden würde, das Peter den Jungen entführt hatte.

Er konnte sich zusammen mit einer Hauselfe tagsüber um seinen Erben kümmern.

Wenn er alt genug werden würde, würde er ihm schwarze Magie beibringen.

Und dann war der Orden des Phönix schon so gut wie vernichtet und er würde über das Land heerschen und irgendwann sogar über die ganze Welt.

Mithilfe dieses kleinen Kindes.

"Lizzy!", rief er befehlend in den Raum hinein.

Mit einem leisen Plop tauchte eine kleine Hauselfe vor ihm auf und schaute ihn unsicher an.

"Ihr habt gerufen, Heer?"

"Richte hier ein kindgerechtes Zimmer ein. Mit Schlafzimmer, Spielzimmer und Lernzimmer. Dann richtete den Raum nebenan bewohnbar ein und hole Pettigrew her. Verstanden?", befahl er mit

zischelnder Stimme.

"Ja, Mylord", verneigte sich die Elfe ehe sie wieder apparierte.

Voldemort stand auf und verließ das Zimmer ohne einen Blick zurück, wo der Junge immer noch gebannt auf die Stelle starrte an der Lizzy eben verschwunden war, und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Er musste jetzt genauste Pläne machen, was das Kind betraf.

Wer von seiner Existenx wissen durfte, wann er beginnen sollte ihm zaubern beizubringen, wer sonst noch an seiner Ausbildung teilhaben durfte ...

Es galt eine Menge zu klären.

_~~8 Jahre später~~_

Peter Pettigrew beobachtete Harry -er hatte es geschafft Voldemort zu überzeugten ihm den Namen zu lassen- wie er an seinem kleinen Tischen saß, vor sich ein aufgeschlagendes Buch über die

dunklen Künste und ihre Anwendung, die Zunge konzentriert rausgestreckt und offenbar völlig versunken.

Peter war hier um im Notfall Hilfestellungen zu geben, sollte Harry etwas nicht verstehen. Dies kam jedoch in den letzten Jahren immer seltener vor und nun bedarf es wirklich hoher und komplizierter

Magie, damit Harry etwas nicht verstand.

Schon mit 5 Jahren hatten Voldemort, Malfoy und Lestrange angefangen Harry zaubern beizubringen. Erst einfache und sogar weißmagische Flüche wie _Wingardium Leviosa _-ob man glaubt oder

nicht, selbst Voldemort erkennt die Nützlichkeit von weißmagischen Flüchen an- und dann bald dunkle Magie.

Seinen Zauberstab hatte Harry sogar schon mit drei von dem besten Zauberstabmacher Gregorowitsch bekommen und mit sieben konnte er fast schon besser zaubern als er.

Sicher es gab auch Unterrichtsfächer, die Peter in Hogwarts gelernt hatte von denen Harry wahrscheinlich nie wissen würde, das es sie gibt. Wie, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Muggelkunde oder Wahrsagen.

Statdessen lernte Harry andere Dinge die in Hogwarts nicht auf dem Lehrplan standen. Animagus Magie -in einem, spätenstens zwei, Jahren würde Harry sich in einen Animagus verwandeln können- Okkulumentik -dies lernte er von Voldemort persönlich-, Leglimentik -das brachte auch Voldemort ihm bei, vobei er da ein Eigentor geschossen hatte, jetzt konnte Harry ihn nämlich anlügen-, die

Herstellung von Horkruxen -laut Voldemort ging es ja nicht das sein Sohn normal sterblich war- und in ein paar Jahren auch Apparieren.

Er war sehr fortgeschritten für sein Alter. Kaum das er eine Woche hier im Manor gelebt hatte, hatte Voldemort begonnen ihn zu trainerien, ihm Magie gezeigt und abends brutale Geschichten von gefolternten Muggeln erzählt, bei denen selbst Peter sich hätte übergeben können.

Weil Harry davon immer furchtbare Alpträume bekommen hätte, war Peter kurzerhand in eine "Wohnung" mit Harry gezogen.

In ebendieser "Wohnung" befanden sich ein großes, geräumiges Spielzimmer mit hellblauen Wänden und einer großen Fensterseite, die auf einen kleinen aber gemütlichen Balkon führte, ein

Studienzimmer, in denen Harry seine Unterrichststunden nahm, ein Zimmer für ihn in dem einfach nur in der Mitte des Raumes ein kleines Bett stand und ein noch kleinerer Nachtschrank daneben, ein Schlafzimmer für

Harry, das im Gegensatz zu den anderen Räumen, die Harry gehörten ziemlich klein war und eine Art Wohnzimmer, in dem sie sich jetzt befanden. Lucius Malfoy hatte einmal gesagt der Raum sehe

wie der Slytherin-Gemeintschaftraum aus.

Peter konnte dazu nichts sagen, er war ja noch nie im Slytherin-Gemeintschaftsraum gewesen, aber es würde ihn nicht überraschen wenn dieser so aussah.

Ein leises Plop weckte Peter aus seinen Gedanken. Lizzy -die nun Harrys persönliche Hauselfe war- war appariert.

"Master Harry, hier Ihr Essen, Mylord.", piepste die kleine Elfe und stellte einen großen Teller mit allermöglichen Essen vor Harry auf den Tisch.

"Danke, Lizzy! Aber hör doch bitte auch mich Mylord zu nennen.", bat Harry die Elfe. Das tat Harry immer. Er mochte es nicht wenn jemand der zu seiner "Familie" gehört Mylord zu ihm sagt. Auch

Peter sollte dies nicht tun und Voldemort musste man das gar nicht erst sagen. Lizzy jedoch hatte den Befehl vom Dunklen Lord Harry mit Mylord anzusprechen.

Auch Peter hatte den Befehl Harry so zu nennen aber der Befehl war für ihn nicht so bindend, wie für eine Hauselfe. Wenn Voldemort anwesend war nannte auch Peter Harry Mylord. Das hatte er verstanden.

Lizzy verbeugte sich und dissapparierte wieder. Harry sah ihr traurig nach und wandte sich dann wieder seinen Lektüren zu, die er bis morgen durchgearbeitet haben sollte.

"Harry? Ist alles in Ordnung?", wagte Peter Harry leise zu fragen. Der Junge war heute viel zu still. Sonst war er ein sehr aufgewecktes Kind, das sich zwar mit Hingabe seinen Lektüren widmete,

aber er machte auch viele Pausen und nun ... las er selbst beim Essen weiter.

"Ja ... oder nein", murmelte Harry. Bei Letzterem sah er auf in Peters Augen. Peter war erschrocken. In seinen Augen stand echte Trauer.

"Was ist passiert? Willst du darüber reden?", borte er gleich weiter.

Harry stand auf und begab sich auf den Platz neben ihm. Peter legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern und Harry lehnte sich leicht an ihn.

"Mein Vater hat mich gestern wieder mit in die Verließe genommen. Ich weiß, ich war da schon öfter und habe zugesehen wie mein Vater die Menschen vom Orden getötet und gefoltert hat, aber ...

Gestern musste ich es selbst tun. Da war eine Frau Dorcas Meadows, hieß sie glaube ich, sie gehört auch zum Orden... Mein Vater wollte das _ich _sie foltere. Natürlich habe ich dies auch getan. Ich

kann nicht sagen, das es mir gefallen hat, wie Vater, aber ich kann auch nicht sagen das ich es abstoßend fand ... Nunja.

Morgen soll ich nach dem Unterricht wieder mit in die Kerker und diese Meadows töten.

Ich habe Angst davor, Peter. Was wenn ich es nicht schaffe? Ich habe noch nie jemanden umgebracht!"

Peter war einen Moment geschockt. Voldemort nahm ein achtjähriges Kind mit in die Verließe um es jemanden foltern zu lassen? Das Harry schon da unten war, war ihm bewusst gewesen, aber das

er selbst schon den Zauberstab gegen die Gefangenen erheben ... und morgen sogar töten musste, war ihm nicht bekannt gewesen.

"Harry, ich bin mir sicher du schaffst das. Und wenn nicht, hilft dir dein Vater. Das hat er bei den Zaubern doch immer getan, bis du sie beheerschst. Aber wenn du dir solche Gedanken machst ...

Du beheerschst doch den Folterfluch _Cruciatus_ und den _Imperio_, nicht?"

"Ja, ja, die kann ich. Was hat das damit zu tun?"

"Nun, dein Vater hat dir doch mal erklärt das der _Cruciatus_, der _Imperio_ und der _Avada Kedavra _die Unverzeilichen Flüche genannt werden. Sie sind alle in ihrer Grundmagie gleich. Du hast bestimmt

schon gleichwertige Dinge zwischen dem _Cruciatus _ und dem _Imperio _festgestellt.

Diese beiden Flüche geben sozusagen den Grundbaustein für den _Avada Kedavra. _Wenn du diese Flüche und das Können besitzt -und das hast du- dann sollte der _Avada _keinerlei Probleme für dich darstellen."

"Also ich beheersche die anderen Unverzeihlichen und daraus schließt sich das ich den _Avada _beheersche?"

"Ja. Ich bin mir sicher du kannst das. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry."

"Danke, Peter. Kann ich jetzt zu Cassandra gehen?", fragte Harry. Er sah sehr erleichtert aus, aufgrund der Tatsache das er die morgige Prüfung höchstwahrscheilich bestehen würde.

"Cassandra?", fragte Peter nun verwirrt. "Wer ist Cassandra?"

"Oh, das habe ich dir noch gar nicht erzählt. Ich war gestern mit Narzissa Malfoy draußen auf den Länderein. Dort haben wir eine Todesserin getroffen. Sara Jugson. Zuerst ist Narzissa sauer

geworden, da doch nur ausgewählte Todesser von mir wissen dürfen.

Sie hat Jugson dann mit zu meinem Vater genommen, damit dieser ihr den Unbrechbaren Schwur abnimmt, nichts über mich zu verraten.

Sie hatte noch ein kleines Mädchen dabei gehabt. Ich glaube Narzissa hat sie nicht bemerkt und Jugson hat natürlich auch nichts gesagt. Ich glaube nicht, das sie wollte, das ihre Tochter mit einem Unbrechbaren Schwur an meinen Vater gebunden ist.

Nun ja, als wir alleine waren haben wir zusammen gespielt und ich habe herausgefunden das ihr Name Cassandra ist. Mit ihr zusammen hatte ich echt eine Menge Spaß. Sie ist sehr lustig.

Ich glaube das wir Freunde geworden sind. Als ihre Mutter sie abgeholt hat, haben wir und für heute draußen verabredet. Ich wusste ja das mein Vater heute nichts von mir will.

Darf ich nun zu ihr gehen, Peter, bitte?"

"S-sicher. Komm nur vor dem Abendessen wieder. Vielleicht solltest du morgen deinen Vater fragen, ob du Umgang mit diesem Mädchen haben darfst. Nicht, das er noch sauer wird.

Nun aber erst mal viel Spaß", fügte er noch schnell an, als er sah wie Harry verunsichert in sich zusammenschrumpfte.

Nun aber sprang Harry glücklich auf und schlang seine kleinen Arme um Peters Hals, der Harry auch kurz an sich drückte, bevor der im Laufschritt zur Tür hopste und diese schwungvoll hinter sich zu knallte.

Peter freute sich für Harry. Er dachte schon, Harry bekäme nie Freunde. Mit Draco Malfoy verstand er sich nämlich gar nicht. Der versuchte nur sich bei Harry einzuschleimen, seit er gehört hatte, das

dieser der Sohn des Dunklen Lordes war.

_~~am nächsten Tag~~_

Kaum das Harry von den Verließen nach oben in seine und Peters Räume gekommen war, war er Peter auch schon überglücklich um den Hals gefallen. Peter fing den kleinen Jungen überrascht auf.

"Ich habs geschafft! Ich habs geschafft, Peter! Gleich beim ersten Versuch! Vater war so stolz auf mich!", rief Harry föhlich.

_Geschafft? Was denn geschafft?_, fragte sich Peter im ersten Moment verwirrt. Dann fiel es ihm siedendheiß ein. _Dorcas Meadows ... er sollte sie töten. _Dann drang noch etwas durch ein benebeltes

Gehirn. _Beim ersten Versuch? Das schaffen die wenigsten ... Und das bedeutet ... Harry ist gut im töten. Wie furchtbar das klingt ..._

Nach außen hin zeigte er Harry nichts von seinen aufgewühlten Gefühlen. Einerseits, war es gut, das er das geschafft hatte und Voldemort nicht unzufrieden sondern laut Harry sogar stolz -was

äußerst selten vorkam- war. Andererseits versetzte im der Gedanke , das dieser kleine Junge, der leibliche Sohn von Lily und James, jetzt schon ein Mörder war und dies offenbar gut konnte und ein

Talent dafür besaß, einen schmerzhaften Stich.

Er drückte Harry an sich, als ihm klar wurde, das dies allein seine Schuld war. Er hatte Harry entführt und zu Voldemort gebracht. Er hatte zugelassen das Harry heute in diese Verließe ging. Er war

daran beteiltigt, das Harry keinerlei Kindheit gehabt hatte. Jemand, der mit acht schon ein Mörder war, konnte keine Kindheit gehabt haben.

Darüber hatte Peter in all den Jahren hinweggesehen. Er hatte es nicht sehen wollen. Und nun ... war es zu spät.

Harrys Leben war zerstört. Auch wenn dieser es nicht so sah, so war sein Leben doch kaputt. Was sollte den später mal aus dem Kleinen werden?

So gingen die weiteren Jahre voran. Harry freundete sich immer mehr mit Cassandra -inzwischen auch Cassie genannt- an. Sie wurde so etwas wie eine Schwester für ihn. Er gewöhnte sich daran mindestens einmal die Woche mit seinem Vater in die Verließe zu gehen und zu foltern und zu töten. Er fand nie wirklich Gefallen daran, doch wurde es beinah alltäglich. Noch immer wussten wenige

von seiner Existenx, die meisten dachten er wäre tot.

Voldemort begann seinen Erben manchmal zu foltern, wen dieser zögerte Dinge zu tun, die er wollte.

Er entfernte Harry damit von sich. Harry began nachzuforschen, ob Voldemort wirklich sein Vater war, doch kam er nie zu einem Ergebniss.

Auf die Idee Peter zu fragen, kam er nicht. Auch weil er Peter immer weiter von sich entfernte und ihm lange nicht mehr alle Sachen anvertraute. Dafür hatte er ja nun Cassie.

Lily und James kamen nur schwerlich über den Verlust ihres ersten Kindes hinweg, doch Remus und Sirius halfen ihnen wo es nur ging, sodass sie in ein paar Jahren eine Tochter bekamen, Emily.

So ging das Leben weiter, ohne das eine wusste was noch alles auf sie zukommen würde ...

Lily Potter saß neben ihrem Mann James Potter auf einer großen gemütlichen Chouch und lauschte aufmerksam den Worten Albus Dumbledores`.

Der Orden des Phönix hatte sich zu einer Versammlung im Hause der Potters zusammengefunden.

Auf dem Boden spielten Neville Frank Longbottem und Emily Lily Potter zusammen mit einem original getreuen Hogwartsschloss.

James und Lily hatten lange gebraucht um über den Verlust ihres ersten Kindes hinwegzukommen und ein neues Kind zu bekommen. Aber letztendlich hatten sie es sogar geschafft -natürlich wegging

kein Tag an dem die beiden nicht an Harry dachten- und hatten Emily bekommen.

Sie bereuten es nicht, die Kleine gab ihnen in ihren dunkelsten Stunden immer Kraft zum weitermachen.

Mad-Eye Moody, Frank und Alice Longbottem und Emmeline Vance saßen Lily und James gegenüber und lauschten genauso gebannt auf die Worte von ihrem Ordensvorstand.

Sirius, Mundungus und Remus hingegen wirkten recht abgelengt, genauso wie Severus Snape, der Sirus und James abwechselnd mit Blicken tötete.

Aber das war nichts neues mehr, das war seit Jahren so. Seit Harry entführt worden war, war auch Severus offiziel in den Orden eingetreten als Spion für ihre Seite.

Nun hatte ebendieser Spion wichtige Informationen, die für den ganzen Orden relevant waren. Deshalb saß nun der gesamte Orden im Wohnzimmer des Potters und wartete darauf zu erfahren,

weshalb eine so dringende Ordensitzung einberufen worden war.

"Ich gebe nun das Wort an Severus, der uns mitteilen wird, welch wichtige Informationen bei der letzten Todessersammlung verkündet worden ist."

Albus Dumbledore nahm somit neben Elphias Doge Platz, und sah aufmerksam zu Severus hinauf.

"Der dunkle Lord scheint eine neue Waffe zu haben. Ein Kind", beginnt Snape zu schnarren, als er auch schon von Minerva unterbrochen wird.

"Ein Kind? Willst du damit sagen Voldemort hat ein Kind?", fragte sie mit unnatürlich hoher Stimme.

"Ja ... und nein", Alle schenkten Snape unverständliche Blicke. Dieser jedoch ignorierte diese und sah Lily direkt in die Augen. "Ich werde euch meine Erinnerungen zeigen. So ist es recht schwer es verständlich zu erklären."

Die Ordensmitglieder sahen Severus erstaunt an. Dieser hatte Probleme etwas zu erklären? Das war noch nie vorgekommen. Dennoch stimmten alle ein, sich seine Erinnerungen zeigen zu lassen.

"Albus?" Eben gennanter zog seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Severus und murmelte: "Legilimens totalus"

_Man sah einen großen, geräumigen Saal in deren Mitte ein großer Tisch stand, an dem Offenbar gerade eine Todesserversammlung statt fand. Trotz dieser unbestreitbaren Tatsache - Voldemort _

_lud seine Todesser ja nicht zum Kaffeetrinken ein - waren auffällig wenig Leute anwesend._

_"Ich habe euch, meine treusten Todessser, heute hier einberufen, weil nun der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, euch in meinen wichstigten Plan einzuweihen. Ich erwarte von euch allen die vollste Unterstützung.", zischelte Voldemort, der an dem Kopfende des Tisches saß gerade._

_Von allen anwesenden Todessern kam ein einstimmiges "Ja, Mylord"._

_Offenbar gab Voldemort sich hiermit zufrieden, denn er nickte Lucius Malfoy zu, der daraufhin aufstand und zur einzigen Tür im Raum schritt._

_Ebendiese öffnete er und man hörte in sagen: "Mylord, Sie dürfen nun den Raum betreten", ehe er mir einer Verbeugung zur Seite trat. Nun hatte man freien Blick auf die Gestalt hinter der Tür._

_Es war ein kleines Kind, mindestens zehn Jahre, höchstens zwölf Jahre alt, das in einem schwarzen Umhang gehüllt auf der Türschwelle stand. Die Kaputze des Umhangs hing im ins Gesicht, _

_welches er außerdem gesenkt hielt, so dass man die Geschichtszüge nicht erkennen konnte. _

_Er war recht schmächtig, strahlte aber dennoch eine Aura der Macht und Stärke aus, welche unbesteitbar war._

_Als das Kind des Raum betrat und langsam auf Voldemort zuging, bemerkten die Ordensmitglieder noch eine andere Gestalt, die hinter dem Kind gestanden hatte und nun auch vorsichtig den _

_Saal betrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Lucius Malfoy erhob sich und ging mit einer leichten Verbeugung an dem Kind vorbei an seinen vorherigen Platz. _

_Die andere Gestalt folgte dem Kind langsam und sobald dieses sich neben Lord Voldemort niedergelassen hatte, streifte sie ihre Kaputze ab und setzte sich auf die andere Seite neben das Kind._

_Sobald die Gestalt die Kaputze nach hinten gestreift hatte, zogen einige Ordensmitglieder -darunter auch James und Sirius- scharf die Luft ein, während jemand anders leise "Verräter" zischte._

_Die Gestalt war niemand anderes als Peter Pettigrew._

_"Nun, meine getreuen Todesser, dies" er zeigte mit einer Hand auf das Kind. "ist mein Sohn. Mein Erbe. Ich verlange von euch das ihr ihn mit dem nötigen Respekt behandelt, ihn mit Mylord _

_anredetet und alle seine Befehle befolgt. Habt ihr das verstanden?". Voldemort sprach in einem schon beinahe gelangweilten Ton._

_"Ja, Mylord" kam es wieder einstimmig von den Todessern, wenn auch diesmal zögernder. Man konnte ihre Verwunderung deutlich aus ihren Stimmen heraushören._

_Der Junge streifte sich nun ebenfalls die Kaputze aus dem Gesicht. _

_Er hatte grün schimmernde Augen und schwarzes wirres Haar. Er war das Ebenbild James Potters´. Nur die Augen, die sahen aus wie die von Lily Potter._

_Man hörte das geschockte Aufkeuchen Lily´s. _

Als sich die Ordensmitglieder wieder im Wohnzimmer der Potters wiederfanden, war lange Zeit das einzige das man hören konnte, die Schluchzer von Lily und ihr unzuzammenhangendes Gestammel: "Harry ... Er sieht aus ... Voldemort hat mein Kind ... Harry!" und James beruhigende Worte, mit denen er versuchte seine Frau zu beruhigen.

Nach einiger Zeit sprach Albus Dumbledore wieder: "Nun, ich muss sagen zwischen dem Kind und eurem Harry ist eine große Ähnlichkeit. Das Peter Pettigrew ebenfalls anwesend war, macht mich

auch stutzig. Aber wir können uns nicht sicher sein, ob er euer Sohn ist." Bei Letzterm sah er James und Lily direkt in die Augen.

"Wir müssen es herausfinden ... Severus bitte, versuche mehr über ihn herauszufinden!", Lily sah so aus als würde sie gleich vor Severus auf die Knie fallen um ihn auzubetteln.

"Ich werde versuchen alles mögliche über ihn herauszufinden. Ich kann versuchen mit Pettigrew zu sprechen oder aber mit Jugson. Mit der ist er nämlich nach der Versammlung zur Tür hinaus verschwunden. Ich könnte auch mit Malfoy sprechen, aber ich glaube nicht das ich da weit kommen würde. Voldemort persönlich ist auch keine Option und ob ich an das Kind persönlich herankomme

... mal sehen was sich machen lässt" versicherte Severus der aufgebrachten Lily eilig.

"Danke, Sev. Danke." mumelte diese und sank zurück an James Brust, der seine Arme wieder um sie schlang.

"Wir sollten gehen. Lassen wir sie in Ruhe, in ein paar Tagen wenn Severus vielleicht wieder mehr Informationen hat, können wir und nochmal hier treffen, aber ich denke fürs erste ist erstmal alles

gesagt." meldete sich Alice zu Wort. Die Ordensmitglieder nickten zustimmend und standen schwerfällig und immer noch betäubt von dem Informationen auf und gingen entweder zum Kamin oder nach draußen

hinter die Apparierspeere.

Letztendlich waren nur noch James, Lily, Sirius, Remus und natürlich Emily da. Lily stand nach einer Weile in der jeder seinen eigenden Gedanken nachgehangen hatte auf, nahm ihre Tochter hoch

und sagte mir belegter Stimme: "Ich bringe Emily nach oben in ihr Bett, es ist schon recht spät geworden."

Abwesende Nicken bekam die junge Frau als Antwort.

Langsam stieg sie die Treppe hinauf, betrat Emilys Kinderzimmer und legte diese in ihr kleines, weißes Kinderbettchen. "Gute Nacht, Emily", flüstere die Mutter leise und gab ihrer Tochter einen Kuss

auf die Stirn.

Als Lily wieder das Wohnzimmer betrat, saßen die Männer in der gleichen Lage wie vorher auch.

Lily setzte sich wieder neben James und so saßen sie alle bis tief in die Nacht hinein im Wohnzimmer der Potters´ tief in Gedanken bei dem kleinen Harry James Potter und hofften. Hofften das der

Junge noch lebte, hofften das er sie nicht hasste, hofften das er nich allzu sehr von Voldemort verdorben worden ist und hofften das der Schmerz den sie bei dem Gedanken an ihn empfanden

irgendwann erträglich sein würde. Dann wenn sie ihn im Arm halten konnten ... ...Sollte er noch leben

Severus Snape saß rechtes neben Bellatrix Lestrange und links neben ihm Narzissa Malfoy.

Wieder saßen in dem Thronsaal nur die engsten Vertrauten des Dunklen Lords, was die Vermutung nahlegte das es um den mysteriösen Erben ging.

Schon eine halbe Stunde saßen sie alle in dem verdammten Saal und warteten auf ihren Lord und seine kleinen Erben.

Severus wusste, er musste genau aufpassen, keine Regung des Jungen durfte ihm entgehen. Er musste herausfinden zu welchen Todessern der Junge Kontakt hatte und wie er an ihn herankommen

sollte.

Am besten wäre es natürlich herauszufinden, wie der Name des Kindes lautete.

Wenn er Harry hieß ...

Lily würde sich dann nicht mehr von ihrem Glauben abbringen lassen, das das Kind ihr Sohn wäre.

Wenn Severus ehrlich war, war dies gar nicht so unverscheinlich.

Welche Frau ließ sich auch auf Lord Voldemort ein und gebär anschließend auch noch ein Kind von diesem? Richtig, gar keine.

Frauen die gezwungen wurden dem Lord zu "dienen" überlebten diese Nacht sowieso nicht.

Severus wirre Gedankengänge wurden das Aufschlagen der Tür unterbrochen.

Alle Todesser sahen auf und beobachteten ihren Lord, der gemeinsam mit dem höchstens zwölf Jahre alten Kind zu dem Platz am Kopfende des Tisches schritt.

Das Kind trug einen langen schwarzen Umhang, nicht unähnlich den Umhängen der Todesser. Diesmal hatte er seine Kaputze nicht ins Gesicht gezogen, sondern man sah seine leuchtend grünen

Augen, die alle anwesenden einer kurzen Musterung unterzogen.

Hinten auf dem Umhang war in grün/silber der Buchstabe "H" genähnt worden.

Erst als Lord Voldemort sich gesetzt hatte ließ sich das Kind rechts neben seinen "Vater" und damit links von der Todesserin Sara Jugson nieder.

Die Todesserin lächelte das Kind sanft an, welches strahlend zurücklächelte.

Ihr Umgang wirkte sehr vertraut, weshalb Severus Sara Jugson auf seine Liste, der zu Befragenen setzte.

Mal sehen ob sich mit ihr sprechen ließ.

"Meine Todesser!", meldete sich der Dunkle Lord nun zu Wort. "Ich habe euch, meine engsten Vertrauten, heute hier her berufen um euch meinen neuen Plan mitzuteilen."

Alle anwesenden Todesser blickten den Dunklen Lord interessiert an.

"Mein Sohn", hier legte er eine seiner Hände auf die Schulter des Kindes,"wird hierbei eine wichtige Rolle spielen."

Nun schauten alle Todesser zu dem kleinen Jungen. Dieser schaute auf und sah alle der Reihe nach mit seinen stechend grünen Augen an. In ihnen war nun eine seltsame Kälte, die bei einem Kind

einfach nur beängstigend wirkte.

Nicht wenige Todesser wandten den Blick wieder ab. Voldemort quiterte dieses Verhalten mit einem kalten Lächeln.

"Da mein Sohn", lenkte er die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich, "noch nie einen richtigen Auftrag ausgeführt hat werde ich ihm das Kommando überlassen."

Wieder eine Menge überraschte Blicke.

"Unser Ziel ist das Dorf Hogsmeade. Das Dorf ist er erste Schritt um Hogwarts einzunehmen.

Mein Sohn wird sich ein paar von euch auszusuchen um einen Plan auszuarbeiten. Alle einsatzfähigen Todesser werden an der Mission teilnehmen.

Noch Fragen?"

"M-my Lord?", erklang die zörgende Stimme Lucius Malfoys´.

Voldemort reagierte nicht darauf sondern lehnte sich zurück und sah seinen Sohn auffordernt an.

"Was ist deine Frage, Lucius?", fragte ebendieser die kalter Stimme. Alle Todesser zuckten aufgrund dieser kalten Stimme, die sie alle nur von Voldemort kannten, zusammen.

"W-wer wird Euch bei der Planung helfen, Mylord?", richtete Lucius seine Frage an den Jungen.

Der Blick des Kindes schweifte über die Todesser, bevor er mit unverändert kalter Stimme verkündete:" Jugson, Lestrange, du Lucius und ... Snape."

Das einzigste was Severus denken konnte war: Meine Gelegenheit, das Kind kennenzulernen.

Cassie saß in Harrys´ kleiner Wohnung auf einem Sessel am Kamin. Seit Harry von seinem Vater zur Todesserversammlung abgeholt worden war saß sie nun hier und wartete auf seine Rückkehr.

Wo Peter war wusste sie nicht genau. Vielleicht war auch er bei der Todesserverssammlung eingeladen. Gefragt hatte sie ihn nicht und ob Harry es wusste war fraglich.

Generell war sie viel zu nervös gewesen um groß über Peter nachzudenken. Harry hatte sie überredet hier mit ihm auf Voldemort zu warten.

Am liebsten wäre sie mindestens eine halbe Stunde bevor er gekommen wäre abgehauen. Aber Harry musste sie mit seinen großen bettelenden Augen ansehen ...

Nun, jedenfalls hatte er sie überredet und sie hatte hier mit ihm gesessen und auf Voldemort gewartet.

Bei so einer Situation hatte sie wirklich besseres zu tun als an Peter zu denken.

Zum Bespiel wie sie am besten Folterflüchen oder Todesflüchen ausweichen konnte, sollte Voldemort schlechte Laune haben oder verärgert sein sie hier mit Harry zu sehen ...

Voldemort konnte sie nämlich nicht wirklich leiden ... gut, er konnte fast niemanden leiden, aber ...

Es machte ihr Angst, das er so offensichtlichen Abscheu gegen sie hegte. Sie wusste nicht warum er sie hasste, doch Peter hatte einmal zu ihr gesagt es liege daran, dass sie mit seinem Sohn

befreundet war. Er hielt nämlich nicht viel von Freundschaft und wollte nicht das sein Sohn "verweichlich" oder "schwach" würde.

Verstand sie nicht recht, aber wer konnte schon Lord Voldemort verstehen?

Die Tür hinter ihr ging mit einem leisen Klicken auf. Schnell drehte sie sich um, um ihren besten Freund zu sehen. Dieser schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich und zog sich den Umhang aus.

Der Umhang war aus feinster Seide und seine persönliche Hauselfe, Lizzy, hatte sie ihm auf Befehl von Voldemort angefertigt.

Unter dem Umhang trug er ein eng anliegendes Shirt in einer silberähnlichen Farbe, auf dem das Dunkle Mal genäht worden war. Ein Totenkopf aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange in der Form eines

"S"s schlängelte.

Seine Hose war genauso enganliegend und schwarz. Er sah darin sehr viel besser aus als mit dem Umhang.

Er lief zu ihr und setzte sich ihr gegenüber in einen Sessel.

Nach ein paar Sekunden brach sie die Stille. "Hast du es getan?"

Er wusste natürlich genau was sie meinte. "Ja. Ich habe gezögert, doch ich habe es getan." Er schloss die Augen und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Auf Cassies Gesicht schlich sich ein breites Grinsen.

"Ich wusste du würdest es tun! Glaubst du du schaffst es kurz mit ihm allein zu bleiben?"

"Das wird nicht das Problem sein, Cassie. Ich kann ihn einfach bitten -oder ihm befehlen- nach der Planung noch kurz dazubleiben.

Aber wir können nicht wissen ob wir mit unserer Vermutung recht haben. Es könnte auch jemand anderer sein. Wenn das der Fall ist, wird er meinem Vater von meiner Frage erzählen."

Cassie runzelte die Stirn. Sie wusste das er recht hatte, doch wollte sie ihren Plan unbedingt durchziehen.

"Dann musst in vorsichtig und versteckt ausfragen, Harry!"

"Wie stellst du dir das vor?"

"Frag ihn ... Ach, ich weiß auch nicht! Kannst du ihn nicht einfach direkt fragen, und wenn er es nicht ist, sein Gedächnis verändern?"

Harry öffnete seine Augen wieder und wandte sein Gesicht ihr zu.

"Jede Gedächnisänderung oder Gedächnissperre kann man brechen. Und mein Vater kann dies erst recht."

"Welchen Grund sollte Voldemort haben in dem Gedächnis von ihm herumzuschnüffeln?"

"Weiß doch auch nicht, aber möglich ist es!"

"Dann geh das Risiko ein, Harry. Frag ihn ob er sie kennt. Wenn nein, lösch sein Gedächnis mit den stärksten Zaubern die du kennst. Wenn ja, frag ihn aus. Wenn er nicht antworten will, benutzte Okkulumentik bei ihm und lösche ihm hinter her das Gedächnis!"

"Du meinst also ich solle ihn auf jeden Fall hinter her das Gedächnis ändern?"

"Vermindertes Risiko!", war Cassie´s einfache Antwort. "Man muss das Risiko schon so klein wie möglich halten!"

Damit war für beide das Thema beendet und sie wandten sich anderen zu. Was sie in den nächsten Tag unternehmen wollten, wie Harry sich die Pläne für den Hogsmeade Überfall vorstellte und irgendwann auch über Voldemort.

Was die beiden nicht bermerkt hatten, war die kleine Gestalt im Schatten die aufmerksam dem Gespräch der beiden Kinder gefolgt war und nun versuchte sich einen Reim aus den Dingen zu machen ...

Lily, James, Sirius und Remus saßen zusammen mit Severus und Albus im Wohnzimmer der Potters.

Severus hatte es für besser gehalten erst James und Lily die Ereignisse bei der letzten Todesserversammlung mitzuteilen. Sirius und Remus hatten sich nicht davon abhalten lassen ebenfalls

zuzuhören, immerhin seien sie Harrys Paten und James und Lily könnten ja moralische Unterstützung brauchen. Albus saß nur hier um dem Rest des Ordens später eine Zusammenfassung der

Ereignisse geben

zu können. Jedoch hielt er sich sehr zurück und man hatte seine Anwesenheit schon fast wieder vergessen.

Severus hatte gerade mit einem erneuten "Legilimens totalus" seine Erinnerung an das knapp zwölf Jahre alte Kind präsentiert, unterstützt von Lilys Tränenausbruch, James Versuchen seine Frau

wieder zu beruhigen, Sirius ständigem Aufkeuchen und Remus analysierendem Verstand.

Lily war inzwischen felsenfest davon überzeugt, das das Kind ihr Kind war. James sah so aus als wolle er es unbedingt glauben, Sirius nannte das Kind schon sein Patenkind und Remus sah

unschlüssig aus.

Jedoch hofften sie alle das Severus bald den Namen des Kindes herausfinden würde. Sein Name konnte schließlich schlecht "Mein Sohn" sein, wie Voldemort ihn die ganze Versammlung über

genannt hatte.

"Meinst du du schaffst es kurz mit dem Kind allein zu bleiben?", fragte Remus mit sanfter, trauriger Stimme.

"Ich weiß nicht. Es könnte vielleicht irgendwie klappen. Doch wenn die anderen Todesser -außer Jugson, die scheint den Jungen zu kennen- ebenso neugierig auf den Jungen sind, muss ich vielleicht

nichts weiter tun als zuzuhören."

Sirius nickte langsam.

"Aber mal was ganz anderes: Sollen wir versuchen den Hogsmeade-Überfall zu verhindern?"

"Nein", meldete Albus sich plötzlich zu Wort. "Nein, wir können uns in der Nähe posisionieren, doch lassen wir ihn das Dorf angreifen."

"Warum?", fragte Lily mit leiser Stimme.

"Vielleicht können wir so etwas über die Stärke und Grausamkeit des Kindes erfahren. Wie sehr er unter der Fuchtel Voldemort steht."

Lily sank wieder zurück an James Brust und fing wieder an zu weinen.

Ihr Kind unter der Fuchtel Voldemort ... Grausam ... diese Gedanken waren kaum auszuhalten für die junge Frau.

Cassie und Harry währenddessen saßen weiter an ihrem Plan. Er musste perfekt sein, Voldemort durfte unter keinen Umständen etwas davon mitbekommen.

Wieder saßen die beiden am Kamin in Harry kleiner Wohnung in großen, gemütlichen Sesseln.

Peter war heute den ganzen Tag nicht da, wie er den Kindern versichert hatte. Harry war sich da zwar nicht so sicher gewesen, aber was sollte er machen.

Warum sollte Peter ihn auch anlügen? Aber wo sollte er denn den GANZEN TAG verbringen?


End file.
